Deseo y Dulces
by Candy-san
Summary: A Chico Bestia se le ocurrio una gran idea con unos dulces LEMMON!


**Jeje sin nada que decir….Solo disfrutenlo**

**BB'S POV**

Habia la actividad normal en la torre Cy y yo estabamos jugando videojuegos mientras Raven leia un libro y Robin y Starfire estaban en una cita y no llegarian ala torre hasta muy noche y Cyborg estaba haciendo tiempo conmigo ya que tenia un compromiso con Abeja y con los demas titanes este creo que iban a arreglar unas cosas de su torre o algo asi y el dijo que se hiba a quedar a dormir y dijeron que ellos llegarian por el alas 3.

Despues de un rato Raven y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala y yo ya me habia aburrido de ver la televisión. Ultimamente e estado prestandole demaciada atencion a mi compañera habia cambiado para bien y no solo me refiero a su comportamiento si no a su fisico ¿O era yo? , bueno lo importante es que ya no la veia como antes, siempre disfrutaba el contoneo de su capa cuando camina su olor últimamente se habia hecho mas delicioso y cada ves que estaba cerca mi corazon latia a mil por hora, esto no era normal y no es lo mismo que sentia por Terra es algo mas…Fuerte, siempre que se acerca a mi por alguna razon tengo la necesidad de besarla y su cuerpo cada dia era mas llamatibo tanto que antes de que se metiese a bañar me convierto en mosca y la intento espiar pero por alguna razon siempre algo me lo impedia como por ejemplo:

Cyborg queriendo que compita con el en algun video juego

Robin queriendo que entrene mas

Star pidiendome que le ayude con algunos consejos con Robin, en fin y la unica ves que logre escabullirme el vapor no me dejo ver ves era mas difícil quitarme las ganas de entrar al baño y hacerla mia por completo se podria decir que era deseo pero iba mas alla siempre que cualquir hombre se le acercaba mi furia crecia y queria acecinarlo antes de cualquier cosa.

Estar completamente solos ella leyendo y yo sin hacer nada esto se tornaba aburrido y lo unico interesante que habia para comer eran los dulces de la mesa que solo venian en 2 colores para variar rojo, y verde, estaban cubiertos por un papel de aluminio por lo que sacaras era como una sorpresa ya que no se veia el color del dulce ¿Por que Robin no podia ser mas normal y traer dulces mas ricos y con mas variedad?

-¿Qué miras?- Me dijo Raven sacandome de mi monologo interno, sin querer habia posado la mirada en ella, de pronto se me ocurrio una idea

-Nada. Oye Raven ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?-

-¿A que?- Me dijo cortante, si ya se que habia dicho que habia cambiado pero seguia teniendo ese comportamiento cortante y sarcastico que todos conocemos

-Con los dulces- ella solo levanto una ceja y me miro expectante, yo solo me sente en el piso cerca de la mesita y ella hizo lo mismo del otro lado

-Bien estos dulces vienen en 2 colores, Verde y rojo-

-Y eso que-

-Bien si te explicare si sacas uno verde te salvas, pero si sacas uno rojo….-

-¿Qué?-

-Tendras que quitarte una prenda-

-¡¿Qué?- Me dijo sorprendida

-Bueno amenos que seas una cobarde aburrida que no sabe entretenerse en otra cosa mas que en los libros- Dije retandola, estaba hecha un tomate de la furia me encantaba verla asi

-Esta bien acepto pero que si gano- Dijo enojada

-Si ganas dejare de contarte bromas durante una semana y si pierdes….-

-¿Qué?-

-Tendras que ser mi esclava durante todo lo que resta del dia y me respetaras y no pondras objeción a lo que yo haga ¿Hecho?-

-Hecho, te advierto que solo extrañaras decirme bromas tontas-

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero recuerda el primero que este desnudo pierde-

**Raven's POV**

Este era el juego mas extraño que habia jugado Chico Bestia me dejo ir primero ya vera le ganare y me dejara de decir tonterias durante 1 semana

"Que sea verde que sea verde" pense mientras tomaba el dulce lo abri lentamente

-¡Ja! Verde- dije triunfante

-vas tu-

-¡No!- Habia sacado rojo, Chico Bestia chisto los dientes y se saco la parte de arriba del uniforme , no queria ver pero ver a Chico Bestia humillado en su propio juego fue algo que propicio la tentacion

Y no me arrepenti de ello vi su bien formado cuerpo, sus musculos estaban perfectamente torneados pero no exageradamente grandes, me senti un poco nerviosa pero no era tiempo de tonterias.

-Tu turno- Me dijo

Yo estire mi mano nerviosamente y abri el dulce lentamente cuando

-¡No puede ser!-

-Ja ja bien ahora el leotardo-

Me sonroje un poco al quitarmelo pero me senti agradecida de que el tonto no me pidiera la capa en lugar del leotardo, el solo golpeo su frente con su mano

-Sigues- le dije

El estiro su mano lentamente tomo el dulce y lo abrio con la misma calma pero cuando lo abrio solo estampo su frente contra la mesa

-Ja ja Rojo ¡Ahora el pantalón!-

El solo se levanto mientras dejando ver unos boxers completamente distintos a lo que me habia imaginado eran azules a cuadros yo penzaba que iba llevar unos de bob esponja o algo asi, tome el dulce lentamente y lo abri me resigne y solo me quite la capa en ese momento agradeci ser mujer ya que mi ropa interior se basaba en 2 piezas y de encaje negro

**BB'S POV**

Era mi imaginación o comenzaba a hacer calor aquí era algo sorprendente lo que estaba viendo el cuerpo semi desnudo de Raven era mas hermoso de lo que me habia imaginado pero bien era mi turno, acerque con lentitud mi mano hasta los dulces y tome uno ojala no fuera rojo por que sino Raven habria ganado pero la suerte me sonrio, sonrei triunfante y Raven me miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras tomaba un dulce, resongo ante el resultado yo solo pude sonreir nervioso vi como Raven se deshacía de su penultima prenda dejandome ver mas de su hermoso cuerpo, Ibamos empatados quien sacara rojo era su final, tome nervioso el dulce, la suerte me sonreia y Raven estaria a mi disposición el resto de la tarde

Raven solo hizo cara de "Te matare" pero no me importo y para su desgracia saco Rojo

-Espera- Le dije –Yo te ayudare con eso- Le dije al oido lo mas seductoramente posible

Y comenze a besar su abdomen mientras ella solo se retocia ya no podia soportarlo mas la tenia por completo a mi merced era mia eleve mi cabeza hasta la altura de la suya y bese sus labios ella se tenso pero poco a poco comenzo a corresponderme meti mi lengua en su boca la saboree sabia mejor de lo que habia pensado su olor llenaba mi naris estaba perdiendo el control, aun besandonos avansamos hasta mi habitación y caimos alo cama, mi cuerpo me exigía oxigeno asi que deje su boca para verla devajo Demi completamente desnuda sonrojada y jadeando "ojala esto no sea un sueño" pense mientras la volvia a besar, después de un rato deje su boca para pasarme a su cuello ella gimio un par de veces lo que provoco que mi autocontrol me dejara por completo comenze a dejar marcas rojas por todo su cuello baje hasta su pecho para comenzar a besarlos comenze a sentir un dolor en la entrepierna pero no queria hacerlo sin que ella me diera permiso no queria herirla

-Estas segura-. Le dije

-Claro- me dijo

-Te amo Raven-

-Y yo a ti Chico Bestia- Esto ultimo me hiso el hombre mas feliz del mundo la bese en los labios mientras la penetraba ella se tenso un poco, pero después de unos momentos me permitio seguir le embestia cada ves mas fuerte ella decia mi nombre entre jadeos y yo eataba por las mismas estabamos apunto de llegar al climax y llegamos juntos.

Me deje caer a un lado sullo y con las fuerzas que me quedaban nos tape con la sabana

-Te amo Chico Bestia-

-Yo tambien-

Ella se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abraze ella beso un par de beses mi pecho y yo le respondi con un beso apacionado después de eso no supe quien se quedo dormido primero

FIN

**Jeje bueno un poco cachondo pero bueno espero que lo ayan disfrutado espero sus opiniones con ansias jeje bye bye**


End file.
